Une sœur, une amie et même plus
by LuckyEHLS
Summary: Erza est recueillie par la famille Heartfilia. L'écarlate étant très réservée, Lucy va s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était la grande sœur bien qu'elle est 2 ans de moins. Mais tout bascule lorsque une dispute éclate entre les deux filles et qu'Erza fugue. Lucy n'ayant pas perdu l'espoir de la retrouver malgré les années écoulées décide de partir à sa recherche. (attention yuri)
1. Une rencontre inattendue

**_Salut à tous :) c'est ma toute première fiction alors j'espère qu'elle sera pas trop décevante et que l'histoire vous plaira._**

 ** _Sur ce Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_**

* * *

Une petite fille au cheveux écarlate était entrain de pleurer. Elle devait avoir 6 ans tout au plus. Elle était seule, allongée sur le sable d'une immense plage et recouverte de blessures, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Cette plage était déserte, en même temps qui penserait à aller à la plage à une période aussi froide de l'année.

La nuit était tombée, la petite fille était toujours là, allongée en sanglotant et tremblant à cause du froid. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle tendit un bras vers le ciel comme un appel au secours, un appel de désespoir. Elle voulait que le ciel la prenne pour mettre un terme à la souffrance aussi bien physique que moral qu'elle ressentait.

Mais le ciel ne pouvait rien pour elle et elle le savait. Elle ferma alors les yeux en ayant l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à les rouvrir.

* * *

C'est en cette matinée ensoleillée bien que très fraîche que Layla Heartfilia décida d'emmener son mari Jude et leur petite fille Lucy alors âgée de 4 ans en balade.

Lucy était assise sur les genoux de son père le sourire au lèvre de savoir qu'elle allait sortir un peu de la grande et luxuriante bâtisse.

''Lucy, nous te laissons choisir le lieux de notre balade aujourd'hui'' lui avait dit Layla en souriant à son mari et à sa fille.

''Je veux aller voir la mer!'' s'était écriée la petite fille plus impatiente que jamais.

''Bien ce sera la mer alors.''

La petite fille sauta des genoux de son père et parti en courant vers sa chambre avant de revenir vers ses parents qui étaient restés dans le salon. Elle était vêtue d'un petit maillot de bain à fleur.

Ses parents étaient en pleine discussion et ne l'avaient pas vu revenir.

''Je suis prête !'' cria-t-elle.

Ses parents se retournèrent alors vers elle puis commencèrent à exploser de rire.

La petite fille pencha la tête d'incompréhension à la manière d'un petit chiot.

''Oh ma Lucy, tu ne peux pas porter ça tu sais''lui dit-elle avec un regard bienveillant ''même si il y a un beau soleil dehors, il ne fait vraiment pas assez chaud pour que tu puisses te baigner.''

'' D'accord...'' dit la petite tête blonde, avant de baisser la tête un air triste sur le visage

La prenant dans ses bras, Layla emmena sa fille se changer. Enfin prête les deux jolies bondes aux yeux bruns retournèrent dans le hall où Jude les attendait. Puis ils partirent en direction de la plage.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la plage, les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à pétiller. Elle commença par enlever ses petites chaussure puis couru en direction de la plage afin de mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

Ses parents la regardèrent de loin, un air amusé sur leur visage.

Elle couru le long de la mer sur le sable fin qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle se stoppa voyant quelque chose d'étrange sur le sol au loin, avant de se remettre à courir vers cette forme.

Plus elle s'avançait plus elle voyait la forme devenir un corps, le corps d'une petite fille rousse qui était en bien mauvais état. N'étant plus très loin elle se précipita le plus vite qu'elle put vers la petite fille allongée, s'accroupit derrière elle. La petite blonde prit délicatement la tête écarlate et la mis sur ses genoux. Elle la regarda en détail et bien qu'elle soit dans un horrible état, elle se dit que cette fille était très belle et qu'elle voulait devenir son amie.

''Maman !'' s'écria-t-elle ''Vient vite s'il te plaît, vient vite'' dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Layla ayant entendu les cris de sa fille, se tourna vers son mari qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Ils se mirent tous deux à courir en direction des cris et de leur fille.

En arrivant, ils remarquèrent le petit corps inconscient que tenait leur fille. Sans plus attendre Jude prit le corps inerte de la petite rousse dans ses bras suivi de Layla qui prit à son tour Lucy, avant de faire demi tour pour rentrer chez eux et soigner la petite fille.

Tandis qu'il la portait Jude se rendit compte qu'elle devait être sur cette plage depuis un bon moment et qu'elle souffrait d'hypothermie. Une chance qu'ils soient passés par la avec sa femme et sa fille sinon cette petite fille n'aurait pas survécu encore longtemps dans ces conditions.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Lucy avait trouvé le corps de la petite fille rousse. Des soins lui avaient été prodigué et ses jours n'étaient désormais plus comptés. Mais la petite fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle était allongée sur un lit deux personnes et Lucy ne la quittait plus, attendant désespérément que la petite tête rousse ouvre enfin les yeux.

Jude et Layla avaient pendant ce temps envoyé plusieurs lettre et information pour tenter de retrouver les parents de la rousse mais sans succès. Personne ne semblait l'avoir déjà vu ou la connaître. Ils en déduisirent qu'elle devait être orpheline et décidèrent de la garder chez eux si c'était le cas.

Lorsque la rousse se réveilla tous autour d'elle lui étaient étranger. La pièce était immense avec des meubles plus luxuriants les uns que les autres. Sans parler du lustre juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

 _C'est... Magnifique_!

Sentant un poids sur sa main, elle sorti de sa rêverie pour regarder une petite fille blonde. Elle était endormie à coté d'elle serrant sa main. Ce contact bien qu'agréable ne mettait vraiment pas à l'aise l'écarlate. Le sentant la petite blonde ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de la rousse. Elle se releva subitement lâchant la main de l'autre par la même occasion avant de prendre la parole.

''Bonjour, ça va mieux ?'' lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui rassura la rousse.

''Où suis-je ?''

'' Tu es chez moi. Je t'ai trouvé sur la plage. Je m'appelle Lucy et toi?''

''Comment je suis arrivée ici ?''

''Mon père t'a porté et on a soigné tes blessures''

Un silence s'installa. Lucy souriait toujours comprenant que sa nouvelle amie devait être un peu perdu.

''Je vais te chercher de quoi manger et boire. Tu dois avoir faim après une semaine à dormir. En tout cas moi j'aurais sûrement faim'' rigola-t-elle.

L'écarlate regarda la petite tête blonde partir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfant pareil.

 _Beaucoup trop bruyante_ pensa-t-elle _Mais gentille._

Lorsqu'elle réapparu après quelques minutes avec un plateau bien garni de fruits et de viennoiseries ainsi qu'une part de gâteau à la fraise, elle était accompagnée cette fois de deux personnes. Une femme blonde, très jolie ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau à la petite fille qui se tenait devant elle et un homme, blond lui aussi avec une moustache. La femme lui souriait d'un air rassurant tout comme l'homme à ses cotés.

''Bonjour, je suis Layla Heartfilia et voici mon mari Jude et je crois que tu as déjà rencontré Lucy notre fille.'' lui dit-elle. ''Ne t'en fait pas tu ne crains rien ici, te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu n'atérisses sur la plage ?''

La petite fille un peu intimidée répondit en ne faisant que non de la tête.

''D'accord ce n'est pas grave. Comment t'appelles-tu ?''

Mais l'enfant resta encore une fois muette.

''Tu n'as pas de prénom ?''

Encore une fois elle fit non de la tête.

'' Bien, nous allons t'en trouver un vu que tu vas rester avec nous pendant un bon bout de temps à mon avis. Que dirais-tu de Scarlett ?''

La petite fille se mis à réfléchir _Scarlett, Scarlett..._ elle aimait beaucoup alors elle sourit aux adultes en signe d'accord.

''Ce sera Scarlett alors, bienvenue parmi nous'' firent les adultes avant de sortir de la chambre laissant Scarlett et Lucy ensemble.

Pendant que la rousse regardait toujours vers la porte où les parents de Lucy avait disparu, la petite fille en question était denouveau sur le lit à coté de Scarlett avec son plateau.

"Si tu ne te décides pas à quitter cette porte des yeux, c'est moi qui vais manger ton petit déjeuner."

Soudain l'écarlate se retourna vers la blonde une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

 _Effrayante_ pensa Lucy mais continuant de sourire avec bienveillance à la rousse.

"Je rigole, ne t'en fais pas. En plus Papa me gronderait si je prenais un deuxième petit déjeuner" rigola-t-elle.

La rousse surprise que la blonde ne soit pas effrayée lui sourit à son tour.

"Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris, maintenant mange."

Sans se faire prier Scarlett mangea se qui était sur son plateau en commençant par les fruits. Puis regarda la tête blonde qui avait un filet de bave qui coulait devant les viennoiserie.

"Tu peux les prendre si tu veux, je n'aime pas trop ça" lui dit elle .

"C'est vrai, je peux?"

La rousse acquiesça en souriant.

"Merci! mais il ne faudra rien dire à Papa promis ?"

"Promis"

La blondinette mangea alors les viennoiseries tandis que la rousse mangea un morceau du gâteau à la fraise. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la première bouché et le dévora sans en laisser une miette.

* * *

 _ **Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'il est plus court que ce que je pensais mais pour une première je le trouve pas trop mal.**_

 _ **Bonne journée à vous.**_


	2. Un nouveau monde

_**Salut à tous voici le deuxième chapitre qui est comme le premier basé sur l'enfance de Lucy et Erza.**_

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que la petite fille rousse était arrivée chez les Heartfilia. Aucune nouvelle de ses parents n'était arrivé au plus grand bonheur de Lucy qui avait enfin une amie de son âge.

Bien que Scarlett ne parle pas et ne se livre pas beaucoup, les deux jeunes filles apprenaient à se connaitre et à s'apprécier petit à petit.

Au début se fût un peu dure pour la rousse de s'intégrer à son nouveau mode de vie. En effet elle était maintenant considérée comme une parente à la famille Heartfilia et devait se comporter comme telle. C'était un tout autre monde de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à porter des robes se qui faisait beaucoup rire Lucy au grand désespoir de la rousse. Malgré les moqueries de la petite blonde concernant les robes, la rousse pouvait compter sur elle en toutes occasions. Et vis-versa.

Une grande amitié commençait à naître malgré leur grande différence de comportement. A vrai dire on aurait même pu dire qu'elles se complétaient à merveille. L'une était un peu garçon manqué, ne parlait pas beaucoup alors que l'autre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus girly et parlait constamment.

En ce matin de printemps les deux jeunes filles s'étaient préparées, Lucy avait aidé Scarlett à enfiler sa robe rouge et bleu tandis qu'elle portait une robe rose à fleur. Elle avait ensuite brossé les cheveux de la rousse qui si on la laissait faire partait les cheveux en pétard pour l'école. Lucy lui avait attaché les cheveux en un chignon mais laissant un ou deux mèches retombaient. Tandis qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés.

La rousse n'aimant pas trop faire attention à comment elle s'habillait ou se coiffait. Scarlett remerciait toujours intérieurement Lucy de prendre autant soin d'elle. C'était elle la plus vieille donc à elle normalement de prendre soin de Lucy mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait.

* * *

Avant de partir pour l'école les deux jeunes filles était aller voir Layla et Jude qui prenaient leur café dans le salon. Elles serrèrent chacune leur tour les deux adultes avant de se retourner vers la porte. Lucy s'accrocha à la main de la rousse puis elles partirent ensemble main dans la main sur le chemin de l'école.

En voyant les deux filles se comportaient comme deux sœurs, Layla ne put empêcher une petite larme d'émotion de couler.

"Qui aurait cru que ces deux là s'entendraient si bien!" commença Jude.

"C'est vrai qu'au début ça n'a pas été facile ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre."

"Scarlett était très réservée et Lucy bien trop active. Les deux ne se supportaient pas." fit-il en rigolant d'un air nostalgique.

"C'est vrai mais je pense qu'il leur fallait à toute les deux un petit temps d'adaptation. La preuve, elle ne se quitte plus."

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'école, les deux filles ne s'étaient pas lâchées la main. Les quelques passants qui les voyaient ainsi avaient le sourire au lèvre trouvant les deux petites filles mignonnes l'une comme l'autre.

Lucy souriait tandis que Scarlett avait une expression neutre sur le visage comme à son habitude.

"Comment fais-tu pour avoir le sourire alors qu'à l'école tout le monde est méchant avec toi" avait murmurer la rousse, tellement bas que la blonde ne l'entendit pas.

"J'adore l'école" s'était alors écriée Lucy.

La rousse poussa un soupire, sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui encore la blonde aller sourire et être gentille avec tout le monde et que les autres allaient se moquer d'elle et l'embêter.

Arrivée dans leur salle de classe les deux filles se séparèrent, étant arrivée il y a seulement 6 mois, la rousse s'était retrouvée dans le fond de la classe alors que Lucy était tout devant. Cette place ne déplaisait pas à la rousse personne ne venait l'embêter, elle avait une vue dégagée sur l'extérieur qu'elle préférait regarder plutôt que de suivre le cours et plus important elle pouvait garder Lucy à l'œil et voir tout ceux qui pouvaient l'embêter.

La pause arriva assez vite au grand étonnement de la rousse qui avait le temps de s'ennuyer d'habitude. Enfin c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser au sourire de Lucy quand elle allait à l'école alors que ce n'était surement pas un endroit agréable pour elle.

Plus tôt lorsque Lucy lui avait peigné les cheveux Scarlett se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir prendre soin d'elle autant que la blonde le faisait avec elle. Et elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait Lucy dans la cours, elle ne la trouva pas, elle retourna vers la salle de classe mais la non plus la petite blonde n'y était retourna alors dans la cours et c'est là qu'elle entendit du bruit et des rires provenant d'un coin un peu éloigné et tranquille de la cours. Elle se dirigea vers cet endroit avant d'apercevoir la petite blonde en pleure et tout les autres élèves autour d'elle entrain de rigoler et un qui lui tirait les cheveux en lui donnant des gifles.

"Ahah regarder Lucy est un bébé. Tes parents sont peut être riches et aimés mais toi personne ne t'aime !"

"ahah" "ahahah" rigolèrent les autres.

Les rires s'élevaient et étaient de plus en plus fort ce qui mis la rousse dans un état de rage absolu.

"Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème."

"Scarlett..." avait dit la blondinette dans un murmure.

"Oh toi le garçon manqué on t'a pas demandé ton avis alors part de là!"

"Dommage pour toi, tu dis que Lucy n'est aimée de personne pourtant elle est plus importante pour moi que n'importe qui alors tu vas la lâcher ou ça va mal finir pour toi."

"Ahah laisse moi ri..."

Trop tard la rousse était déjà sur le garçon et lui donna des gifles comme il l'avait fait avec Lucy. Le petit attroupement avait fini par interpeller la maîtresse qui sépara les deux enfants. Elle les emmena dans une salle avec une punition tandis que le reste des élèves retournèrent en cours.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Lucy n'avait pas revu Scarlett depuis qu'elle était intervenu pour l'aider. Elle l'attendait devant les grilles de l'école les joues toujours rouges dût au coup qu'elle s'était prise. La rousse sortit enfin de l'établissement et en voyant Lucy sur le point de recommencer à pleurer, elle la pris dans ses bras.

"J-Je... suis dé-désolée." avait dit la blonde entre deux sanglots.

"C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt Luce" lui avait répondu la rousse en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lucy releva la tête et sourit à son amie qui prenait petit à petit une place plus importante dans son cœur.

* * *

Ce soir là, devant le repas tous discutèrent de leur journée.

"Alors comment ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui" avait demandé Layla.

A cette question la rousse s'était rapidement tournée ver Lucy qui au même moment l'avait aussi regardé.

"Très bien." avait-elle alors dit "Mais à chaque fois que la maîtresse pose une question à Scarlett, elle est toujours dans la lune."

 _Tu me le payeras_ avait pensé la rousse avant de sourire à nouveau à la blonde.

"Moi au moins même si je suis dans la lune je réponds bien et pas n'importe quoi."

Se tirant la langue, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

"Bon aller les filles, il est l'heure pour vous d'aller au lit" dit Layla.

Les deux filles quittèrent la table en disant bonne nuit à Layla et Jude qui les regardaient tendrement. A l'étage les deux filles se quittèrent à leur tour pour aller chacune dans leur chambre.

* * *

Dans son lit Lucy n'arrivait pas à trouve le sommeil c'tait surtout dût à l'orage qui l'effrayait beaucoup. Elle était cachée sous sa couette priant pour que l'orage se finisse.

Ne voyant aucune accalmie, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de la rousse.

Celle-ci non plus ne dormait pas à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuit depuis la plage. Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle remarqua alors une petite tête blonde dans l'encadrement. Elle se redressa en s'asseyant dans son lit.

"Ça ne va pas Lucy?"

"L'orage..."

La rousse souleva sa couette alors que la blonde ne comprit pas pourquoi elle faisait cela.

"Ben qu'est ce que tu attends, vient."

La petite blonde se précipita dans le lit, se collant à la rousse le sourire au lèvre.

"Merci"

"Je suis là pour ça maintenant et pour toujours Luce." lui avait répondu la rousse.

Luce c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça et la blonde aimait beaucoup se petit surnom que la rousse lui donnait. Les deux filles s'aimaient de plus en plus, d'abord comme des amies mais maintenant plus comme des sœurs. Se sentant toutes les deux en sécurité grâce à la présence de l'autre, elles s'endormirent et se fût la première nuit où la rousse n'eut aucun cauchemars.

* * *

 _ **Voilà fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie de me lire et n'hésité pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas.**_

 _ **Voily-voilou je vous souhaite une bonne journée :D**_


	3. Un anniversaire qui tourne au désastre

_**Hello voici le chapitre 3,**_

 _ **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 ans que Scarlett faisait parti de la famille Heartfilia. Dans deux jours l'anniversaire de cette dernière aurait lieu. Bien que la rousse ne se souvienne pas de la date de son anniversaire, Layla et Jude avaient décidé que ce jour serait celui où ils l'avaient trouvé sur la plage.

Layla et Lucy s'étaient occupées de tout. Layla avait invité les copines de la rousse ainsi que de la décoration tandis que la petite blonde était avec le cuisinier pour lui dire ce qu'elle attendait du repas et surtout pour le gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Alfred, Alfred!"

"Que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle Lucy?"

"L'anniversaire de Scarlett!"

"Oui c'est dans 2 jours et tout les ingrédients pour le repas sont arrivés"

"Mais on a oublié le gâteau, qu'est ce qu'on va faire Alfred?"

"Le gâteau! on a oublié le gâteau, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui faire?"

" Il lui faut un fraisier c'est son préféré, il doit être gigantesque!"

"Mais mademoiselle Lucy, il n'y a pas de fraise à cette période de l'année!"

"Pas de fraise ?"

La petite tête blonde s'enfuit en courant afin de trouver sa mère qui était dans la salle de bal pour préparé la salle. En voyant arriver sa fille Layla descendit de son escarbot et alla à sa rencontre.

"Maman! il n'y a pas de fraise!" s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes "L'anniversaire est fichu si il n'y a pas de gâteau à la fraise"

"Mais voyons Lucy, ce n'est pas grave elle aura un autre gâteau"

"Non c'est à la fraise ou rien du tout"

"Lucy ça suffit!"

"Il faut que je trouve des fraises!"

Et elle repartit en courant vers l'extérieur afin d'aller voir les marchant du village laissant Layla rouge de colère seule dans la grande salle.

* * *

Elle rentra dans la boutique du premier marchand qu'elle trouva lui demandant si il avait des fraises. Celui ci se mis à rire.

"Voyons petite il n'y a pas de fraise à cette période de l'année."

Elle sortit et entra dans toute les boutiques qu'elle trouva sans en ressortir avec des fraises. Etant prête à laisser tomber sa quête de fraise elle remarqua une petite boutique bien plus loin et très peu fréquentée.

"Bonjour...y'a quelqu'un?"

"Bonjour petite que puis-je faire pour toi?" lui avait répondu une femme au cheveux lisse et brun.

"Je cherche des fraises, je sais que ce n'est pas la saison mais c'est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie enfin de ma sœur, même si elle n'est pas réellement ma sœur et elle adore le gâteau au fraise donc pour son anniversaire je veux qu'elle aie le meilleur gâteau aux fraises" avait dit Lucy si rapidement qu'elle était essoufflée et que la femme avait les yeux grand ouvert d'étonnement.

"Ahah il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil voyons respire."

"Vous avez pas de fraise c'est ça?"demanda-t-elle un air triste au visage.

"Normalement non mais c'est un cas d'urgence alors je vais faire une exception" lui avait dit la jeune femme en souriant.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui! aller viens avec moi"

La petite fille suivit la femme dans une sorte de serre. Elles arrivèrent au niveau des plants de fraises. La femme posa ses mains sur la terre et d'un coup les fraises se mirent à pousser surprenant Lucy. Elle savait que la magie existait et que sa mère était, elle une mage des constellations mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre en faire usage.

"Tient voilà pour toi, c'est vraiment gentille de te dépasser ainsi pour que ton amie ou bien ta sœur aie le gâteau qu'elle aime."

"Merci madame vous me sauvez la vie. Tenez"

Lucy lui tendit une petite bourse remplie de pièce, cette bourse représentait toute ses économies. Heureusement qu'elle avait acheté le cadeau de la rousse bien avant. Et elle repartit en courant en direction de sa maison.

* * *

Les portes de l'entrer volèrent.

"Alfred! Maman! J'ai les fraises" avait-elle crié de toute ses forces.

"Et bien mademoiselle Lucy heureusement que mademoiselle Scarlett n'est pas là sinon il n'y aurait pas eu d'anniversaire surprise"

"J'ai les fraises!" cria-t-elle à nouveau une sourire de joie encré sur son visage

"Bien allons préparer ce gâteau dans ce cas mademoiselle."

* * *

La fête battait son plein et la rousse était au milieu de ses amis à rigoler. Lucy avait tenter à plusieurs reprises d'aller s'amuser avec elle mais l'écarlate ne la remarquait plus vraiment depuis quelques temps ce qui la rendait vraiment triste.

Tout le monde s'amusait, Scarlett dansait et s'amusait avec ses amis ainsi qu'avec Jude et Layla tandis que Lucy était restée dans son coin toute l'après midi.

"C'est l'heure des cadeaux" avait dit joyeusement Layla.

"Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux!"

Elle reçu plusieurs cadeaux de ses amis dont des peluches, des jeux, des accessoires. De Layla et de Jude elle reçu plusieurs robes et vêtements ainsi que de l'argent.

Lucy elle lui avait fait faire un bracelet sur mesure avec son prénom gravé dessus et elle s'en été fait faire un, le même avec écrit Luce dessus.

Alors qu'au fur et à mesure que la rousse recevait ses cadeaux elle les mettait enfin que les accessoires bien sur. Mais elle ne mis pas celui de Lucy, cette dernière le remarqua et devint encore plus triste qu'au début de la fête.

 _Il reste le gâteau à la fraise!_

Elle regagna finalement son sourire ne se laissant pas abattre.

"Et maintenant le gâteau!"

Tous chantèrent en même temps que le gâteau arrivait. Les yeux de la rousse étincelèrent en un instant. Lucy avait le sourire, elle était joyeuse, elle avait enfin pu faire plaisir à Scarlett après tous le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour trouver les fameuses fraises.

"Un fraisier? Mais comment?" s'interrogea l'écarlate.

"Lucy a remué ciel et terre pour te trouver des fraises. Elle disait son gâteau sera un fraisier ou il n'y aura pas de gâteau" rigola Layla en pensant à la journée de préparation.

"Elle a fini par en trouver chez la marchande la plus éloignée en ville" fit Jude.

"Ah je vois, ça n'a pas été si compliqué que ça finalement!"

A ces paroles, Lucy sentit son petit cœur se briser en mille morceaux et les larmes commençaient à lui montait aux yeux.

"La prochaine fois je ne dépenserai pas toute mes économies pour te trouver des fraises alors que ce n'est pas la saison. Apparemment les efforts des autres n'ont aucune importance pour toi!" cria Lucy rouge de colère alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Lucy..."

Mais celle-ci était déjà parti en larmes, courant vers les jardins. Layla regarda celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille sévèrement. Elle savait tout le mal que Lucy s'était donnée pour rendre cette journée parfaite et l'attitude de la rousse ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Soudain comme finalement réveillée et se remémorant ces dernières semaines la rousse comprit qu'elle avait peu à peu délaissé et blessé la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Elle se mis donc à courir elle aussi en direction des jardins afin de trouver Lucy.

Elle la trouva finalement au pied d'un arbre la tête entre ses bras entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle remarqua aussi le petit bracelet qui ressemblait à celui qu'elle lui avait offert mais qu'elle ne portait pas.

"Luce... je suis désolée."

"Non tu ne l'es pas. J'ai fait tellement de chose pour toi et toi depuis des semaines tu ne joues même plus avec moi; Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là mais c'était que des mensonges. Maintenant tu as des amis qui t'aimes alors tu n'as plus besoin de moi!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai Lucy, et tu le sais alors ne commence pas avec ta jalousie"

"Ma jalousie? Tu étais ma seule amie, tu étais comme ma sœur et tu es comme une fille pour mes parents. Ils ne jurent plus que par toi Scarlett par ci Scarlett par là. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te trouver sur cette stupide plage!"

Lucy avait mis les mains devant sa bouche, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensé et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais elle voulait que la rousse souffre tout autant qu'elle avait souffert ces dernières semaines.

"Scarlett je suis désolée... je ne le pensais pas."

"Non Lucy tu as raison je t'ai volé ta vie, tes parents, tes amis. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir sur cette plage comme je le voulais."

A cette révélation le sang de Lucy se glaça, elle avait tout gâché, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Jamais plus.

Soudain Scarlett se mit à courir vers les limites de la demeure, Lucy tenta de lui courir après mais tomba en se tordant la cheville. Quand elle se releva la rousse n'était plus là.

* * *

La fête était terminé. Finalement elle aura été un échec total. Layla et Jude attendaient que leur deux petites filles reviennent. Soudain Lucy passa la porte d'entrer en pleure, elle était recouverte de boue et n'avait plus son bracelet. Elle devait l'avoir perdu mais n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver car il faisait bien trop sombre.

"Lucy" s'écria Layla en accourant pour la prendre dans ses bras "où est Scarlett?"

"Elle est... elle est partie. J'ai essayé maman, j'ai essayé de la retenir mais j'ai été méchante avec elle et à cause de ça elle ne reviendra surement jamais." pleura la petite tête blonde dans le cou de sa mère.

"Elle reviendra tu verras, ne t'inquiète pas elle reviendra."

* * *

Plus d'un moins c'était écoulé depuis la fête, Lucy n'avait pas retrouvé son bracelet et Scarlett n'était jamais rentrée.


	4. note

**_Hello ! Je suis désolée de l'attente pour le prochain chapitre, je devrais l'avoir fini demain il est un peu particulier alors j'ai eu du mal à avoir le résultat que j'espérais. Donc demain ou après demain au plus tard le chapitre sera mis en ligne. Encore désolée de l'attente les prochains devraient suivre plus rapidement c'est promis ?_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne soirée à vous ! :)_**


	5. La perte de son sourire

_**Voila le chapitre 4 en espérant que vous aimerez la**_ _ **suite**_

 _ **I want to thank the two people who send me a message for my story it's maybe true that I rushed a little bit I'll be carefull for the next chapter 😊 (désolée pour mon anglais, il n'est pas très bon non plus)**_

 _ **Et merci aussi à Fairytailyuri pour son message :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture 😁**_

* * *

Le départ précipité de la rousse avait anéanti la jeune Lucy qui s'en voulait énormément. Mais il n'avait pas anéanti qu'elle, toute la petite famille avait été touché. Les visages étaient tristes et fermés. La rousse avait pris une part importante dans chacun des cœurs de la famille Heartfilia.

Le lendemain de la fugue, Lucy s'était levée aux aurores, elle était partie en ville afin de retrouver celle à qui elle avait brisé le cœur par des parole odieuse la nuit précédente.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que tout était de sa faute, que si une d'entre elle avait à partir ce n'était aucunement la rousse mais elle.

Elle ne pouvait faire face aux regards de ses parents, elle ne pourrait leur faire face que si elle réussissait à retrouver Scarlett.

La journée passa rapidement, elle avait vu chaque villageois, fait le tour de toute la ville mais personne n'avait vu la rousse. Elle rentra alors bredouille chez elle.

* * *

En arrivant chez elle, elle regarda dans le petit salon. Ses parents y étaient installés, ils avaient passé la journée à envoyer des courrier aux guildes de tout Fiore.

Lucy croisa le regard de sa mère, il était rouge. Layla avait pleuré et c'était de sa faute. Jamais elle n'avait fait pleurer sa mère, jamais elle ne l'avait rendu triste. Elle s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute si la rousse était partie et maintenant c'était de sa faute si sa mère pleurait.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Tellement. Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle décida qu'elle avait assez pleuré pour au moins les dix prochaines années. Elle se jura de ne jamais perdre espoir. Elle la retrouverait quoi qu'il arrive.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent tous, Lucy partait en ville voir si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles pendant que c'est parents contactaient les guilde de la région. Mais à la fin de la journée, le résultat était toujours le même, ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé.

* * *

Les années avaient passés, Lucy avait maintenant 10 ans et cela faisait 4 ans que la rousse avait disparu et n'était jamais réapparue.

Au court de ces années sa mère, Layla n'avait cessé de la rechercher, s'inquiétant et se tourmentant depuis le départ de la rousse. Elle s'était rongée la santé à tel point que depuis quelques semaines sa santé n'avait cessé de se dégrader. Elle restait allongé dans cette grande chambre blanche. Elle était pâle, tellement pâle.

Sa relation avec sa fille avait aussi changé depuis la fugue de la rousse, elle savait que sa fille se tenait responsable mais jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu. Lorsqu'elles se croisaient Lucy faisait en sorte que la discussion dure le moins possible, elle évitait aussi de la regarder dans les yeux.

Sa santé s'était dégradée tellement vite, Lucy se sentait d'autant plus responsable car elle en était "la cause".

Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin de l'école, un des majordomes du domaine Heartfilia arriva en courant à sa rencontre. Soudain Lucy comprit, c'était comme une évidence et vu le visage grave de l'homme, elle le savait.

Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu, elle arriva si vite que les portes de l'entrée claquèrent lors de son passage. Elle gravit les escalier et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

Elle s'arrêta devant, elle hésitait, avait-elle le droit de se tenir à coté de sa mère sachant que si sa santé s'était aggravée à la base s'était à cause d'elle. Elle soupira, prit son courage et entra dans la chambre.

Layla était allongée les yeux fermés mais elle sentit la présence de sa fille se qui la fit ouvrir les yeux et sourire. Enfin sa fille venait la voir, c'était peut-être la dernière fois mais elle était là.

"Lucy..."

"Je suis là maman, je suis là" sanglota la blondinette.

"Ne pleure pas Lucy.."

"Mais c'est ma faute..."

"Lucy comment cela pourrait être ta faute?"

"Scarlett.. tout"

"Lucy il faut que tu arrives à te pardonner pour Scarlett tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour la retrouver, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, tu vas te ronger la santé comme j'ai rongé la mienne."

"Je suis tellement désolée, je croyais que tu me détestais après tout ça"

"Lucy tu es ma petite fille et je ne pourrais jamais te détester tu m'entends, je t'aime et ça ça ne changera jamais même si je ne suis là je serais toujours avec toi, je ne te quitterai jamais. Tiens prend mes clés, elles veilleront sur toi pour moi. "

"Maman ne me laisse pas"

Un silence s'installa, Lucy avait tellement de larme qu'elle voyait flou. Le silence dura une puis deux et finalement une éternité. Layla était partie et Lucy avait gâché le temps qui lui restait avec sa mère pour une raison qui n'existait pas.

* * *

L'enterrement se déroula quelques jours plus tard dans l'intimité. Seul les employés étaient présent et Lucy. Jude n'était pas présent, bien trop occupé par les affaires. Ça rendait Lucy furieuse, comment pouvait-il faire ça à sa mère, sa propre femme. Il n'était pas présent dans ses derniers instants et il ne l'était pas non plus pour l'enterrement.

Il pleuvait, à croire que pour des jours comme celui là le ciel était programmé pour que le temps soit aussi triste que le moment.

Les jours passaient et Jude passai son temps dans son bureau délaissant Lucy qui passait son temps libre avec les esprits de sa mère, prêt de la tombe de celle-ci.

La solitude, voici la seule et éternelle amie de Lucy, mis à part les esprits de sa mère mais n'étant pas encore assez forte, les esprits ne pouvaient rester très longtemps dans le monde réel.

Le temps passé et les seules fois où Lucy voyait son père, était lorsqu'il la convoqué dans son bureau pour lui parler d'homme qu'elle devrait rencontrer pour un futur mariage ou lors de dîner d'affaire.

 _Si seulement Maman était encore là_ pensa Lucy, cela changerait bien des choses. Elle ne l'aurait jamais obligé à faire un mariage arrangé quand elle sera en âge et elle n'aurait jamais délaissé sa fille pour le profit.

Elle commençait à détester ce monde qu'elle adorait pourtant étant petite. L'argent pouvait monter la tête à n'importe qui mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça serait monté à la tête de son père. Il était devenu un étranger, comment pourrait-elle encore l'appeler papa alors qu'il n'agissait pas comme tel. Et encore même un étranger lui aurait porté plus d'attention et de considération.

"Maman, tu me manques. Pourquoi m'as tu laissé dans ce monde qui n'est fait que de solitude." Elle était assise, les bras croisés sur la tombe de sa mère. La tristesse voila le seul sentiment qui régnait dans le cœur de la petite Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Voila fin du chapitre, je sais il n'est pas très long et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire.**_

 _ **J'espère qu''il vous plaira tout de même :)**_

 ** _Les prochains devrait suivre rapidement ne vous en fait pas :)_**

 ** _Bonne journée à vous ._**


	6. Une nouvelle à Fairy Tail

_**Salut tout le monde je viens de finir le chapitre 5**_

 ** _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser un commentaire._**

 _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _Combien d'années sont passées depuis que maman est morte? Sept ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Elle me manque tellement, la perte de Scarlett m'a laissé un trou béant dans mon coeur mais ça tu le sais déjà. Te perdre à fini par l'achever pour de bon cette fois._

 _Papa... Il a changé depuis ton départ, il n'était déjà pas très présent quand tu était parmi nous mais maintenant il est devenu un inconnu. Je crois que le lien qui existait autre fois entre lui et moi c'était toi, Maman, mais maintenant plus rien ne nous rattache l'un à l'autre._

 _Si tu étais là, tu me dirais surement qu'il ne faut pas abandonner, tu voyais toujours le meilleur chez les gens. Mais papa est devenu une cause perdu et pourtant tu sais que je ne perd pas facilement espoir. Il ne quitte jamais son bureau à par pour les dîners d'affaires ou pour me présenter un énième prétendant. Je sais bien que votre mariage était un mariage arrangé mais je suis sûre que toi tu ne m'aurais jamais imposé un mariage comme ça, tu m'aurais dit de trouver la personne qu'il me faut et c'est ce que je compte faire. J'ai 17 ans maintenant et je peux décider avec qui je veux être_ _._

 _Tu dois être bien triste de nous voir nous déchirer de la sorte d'où tu es et j'en suis tellement désolée maman, mais vivre encore ne serait-ce qu'une année ou même un mois dans ce calvaire je ne peux plus._

 _Je suis tellement désolée Maman, tu ne peux pas savoir comment. Quand tu étais là nous étions une belle famille unie, mais tu étais le pilier de cette famille et lorsque tu nous as quitté le pilier c'est effondré. Nous ne sommes plus rien sans toi pour nous réunir. J'aurais tellement aimé réussir à nous rassembler avec Papa pour toi, mais je n'y arrive pas et n'y arriverai jamais._

 _J'ai décidé de quitter le manoir Heartfilia, Maman, il m'a apporté tant de joie étant petite mais depuis que tu es partie, Jude n'inspire plus qu'à avoir de plus en plus d'argent. Mais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Tu le savais toi, c'est pourquoi tu privilégiais la famille car on est rien sans elle._

 _Je vais chercher la seule famille qu'il me reste car tu le sais, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir de la retrouver et je peux te promettre que si je la retrouve je la ramènerai à la maison pour que tu puisses la revoir._

 _Je pense intégrer une guilde qui pourra peut être m'aider à la retrouver et aussi trouver d'autres clés, continuer ta quête, devenir la meilleure constellationiste. Tu verras Maman, tu pourras être fier de moi._

 _Je t'aime, Maman. Sois en sûre, c'est la seule chose qui restera éternelle._

 _Je pars, mais je ne t'oublie pas. Jamais._

 _Ta Lucie qui t'aime plus que tout au monde car tu étais tout pour moi._

* * *

Cette lettre, Lucy l'avait déposé sous l'ange qui était posé sur la tombe de sa mère peu avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, située au premier étage du manoir. Elle avait préparé son sac la veille, avec assez de vêtement pour un long voyage ainsi que des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, celle ou tout était parfait. Il restait une dernière chose, elle regarda vers sa coiffeuse où un petit bracelet était posé. Elle le mit à son poignée pris son sac et regarda une dernière fois la pièce où elle avait grandit, où elle avait passé de bon moment avec la rousse à la coiffer, à l'aider avec ses robes. Elle sourit d'un air nostalgique.

 _Ces moments...Je vais la retrouver et je lui rendrais ce bracelet en espérant qu'elle veuille bien me pardonner. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, au moins j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver, et la revoir une fois même si elle ne me pardonne pas me rendra la plus heureuse du monde._

 _Adieu, ce manoir ne me manquera pas mais les souvenirs que j'y ai reste inoubliable!_

Elle descendit les escalier menant dans le grand hall d'entrée. Tout les employés du manoir était là, en pleurs afin de lui faire leurs adieux. Elle les enlaça un par un, ils avaient été sa famille, ses amis depuis la mort de sa mère et elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

-Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait. Ce ne sont pas des adieux, juste un au revoir. Je reviendrais vous voir dès que j'en aurais le temps.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle Lucy vous allez nous manquer!

-Au revoir tout le monde.

-Mademoiselle vous n'allez pas dire au revoir à monsieur votre père?

Le regard de Lucy s'assombrit.

-Malheureusement on ne peut pas dire que ces dernières années Jude est été mon père et je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir. Alors je vous le demande car vous êtes ma famille cachaient lui le plus longtemps possible mon absence et ne lui dites surtout pas vers où je me dirige. Merci, merci pour tout.

Elle quitta le domaine sans la moindre hésitation, longea les jardins, passa les grilles. Elle pris une grande inspiration et souffla.

-Liberté, depuis le temps que je t'attends.

* * *

-Magnolia, ma première destination. C'est si beau, simple mais... je ne saurais comment dire. Cette ville, il se peut, non à vrai dire c'est même sûre c'est là, c'est mon nouveau chez moi!

Elle continua à marchait dans les rues de cette magnifique ville. Chaque coin de rue l'émerveillait, cette ville était tellement vivante comparait au domaine Heartfilia.

Elle fit les boutiques quand elle en remarqua une qui était une boutique de magie. Elle entra et se retrouva émerveillé par le nombre d'objet magique qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, bienvenu.

-Bonjour monsieur, c'est une incroyable boutique que vous avez là!

-Il faut bien c'est la seule boutique de magie de Magnolia. Vous êtes une mage?

-Pour être mage, il faudrait que j'appartienne à une guilde ce qui n'est pas encore le cas mais j'espère en trouver une bientôt.

-Il y a une guilde à Magnolia vous la connaissez peut-être, Fairy Tail.

-Fairy Tail?! la guilde de Mirajane?

-Vous connaissez alors, c'est bien. C'est une bonne guilde, turbulente, elle créée beaucoup de problème mais les membres sont comme une vrai famille. Vous pratiquez quel type de magie?

-Je suis constellationiste.

-Oh! une mage des esprit c'est assez rare et vous avez de la chance, je viens de recevoir une clé d'argent mais je dois vous avertir qu'elle est chere; Cette magie est rare alors les objets sont forcement très recherchés.

-C'est pas grave je la prends, elle est combien?

\- 20 milles joyaux.

-Oh... et vous ne pouvez pas faire un petit geste?

-Vous êtes très sympathique alors je veux bien mais ça ne sera pas de beaucoup.

-C'est déjà très gentil de votre part!

-D'accord alors 19 milles joyaux.

-Vendu :)

Super joyeuse, Lucy sortit de la boutique. Elle décrocha le petit porte-clé qui était accrochée à sa ceinture pour y mettre cette nouvelle clé. Elle passerait le contrat avec ce nouvel esprit plus tard.

Soudain un homme portant un sweat à capuche couru devant elle en la bousculant. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'avait plus ses clé.

-Hey! Voleur, ce sont mes clés. Arrête toi tout de suite!

Elle se mit alors à courir à sa poursuite.

* * *

-Natsu, regarde on dirait que quelqu'un s'est fait volé.

-Ah ouai où ça Happy? je vois rien.

-Là-bas regarde.

-C'est une mission pour Natsu et Happy de Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy perdait du terrain, elle allait perdre le voleur, perdre les clés que sa mère lui avait confié.

 _Et moi qui voulais que ma mère soit fière de moi, si je perds mes clés à la première occasion qu'elle mage merdique je vais devenir!_

Soudain le voleur se fit plaquer au sol. Quelqu'un venait de lui tomber dessus depuis les airs. Un chat bleu avec des ailes volait juste au dessus de l'endroit où l'homme s'était fait plaquer. Lucy s'arrêta, choquée de voir un chat voler. Elle arriva ensuite vers les deux personnes qui se battaient ses clés.

Celui qui venait des airs avait des cheveux rose, portait un pantalon noir et une sorte de gilet noir lui aussi, qui laissait voir ses abdos. Il portait aussi une écharpe blanche en écaille et avait un drôle de tatouage rouge sur l'épaule.

Lorsque Lucy se stoppa à leur auteur, Natsu avait enfin récupéré les clés et avait mis K.O le voleur.

-Ce sont tes clés, je crois.

-Oui merci beaucoup, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elles.

-Tu devrais en prendre un peu plus soin. Aller à plus.

-Attendez, comment je pourrais vous remercier? Je peux vous payer à manger?

-Toujours!

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un petit restaurant où Natsu et Happy mangèrent à leur faim.

-Alors tu es une mage?

-Oui, enfin non je n'appartient à aucune guilde.

-Nous on est de Fairy Tail. Dit Happy tout en engloutissant un poisson.

-Alors c'est ça l'emblème que tu as sur le bras?

-Aye. Et tu cherches une guilde ou tu préfères rester seule?

-Non, non j'en cherche une. D'ailleurs le marchant qui m'a vendu une de ces clés m'a parlé de Fairy Tail et m'a dit à quelle point elle était accueillante alors je pensais y faire un tour mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche à vrai dire.

-Ben vient avec nous après, on te présentera le maitre. Je pense pas qu'il y aie de problème il t'acceptera.

-C'est vrai ? Merci!

-Pas de quoi!

* * *

Elle partit donc avec Natsu et Happy en direction de la guilde. Elle arriva devant un batiment avec beaucoup de charme et très joli. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle deécouvrit un endroit très apaisant et qu'elle trouva très familiale.

-Maitre, je vous présente Lucy. Elle a eut un souci en ville, un gars lui avait volé ses clés.

-Oh tu es une mage des esprits?

Le maitre était un petit homme assez vieux mais il avait l'air d'être très gentil.

-C'est bien ça. Et j'aimerais intégrer votre guilde si c'est possible bien sûr.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire bienvenu parmi mes enfants, vient avec moi on va remplir les documents et faire ta marque. De quelle couleur la veux-tu et où?

-Rose et sur la main.

-Et voilà c'est fait. Bienvenu dans la famille car nous sommes une grande famille si tu as besoin chacun des membres de Fairy Tail sera là pour toi.

Elle s'installa au petit bar où une belle fille aux cheveux blancs arriva.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Lucy, je suis Mirajane mais appelle moi Mira.

-Tu es la Mirajane? Je suis entrain de parler à la fameuse Mirajane? J'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Ahah tu n'es pas la première à réagir comme ça mais ça me gène un peu alors si tu veux qu'on soit amie appelle moi Mira et oublie les fameuse ou star ok?

-D'accord désolée Miraja...Mira.

-Eh Grey fait un combat avec moi!

-Ferme la l'allumette.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit exhibitionniste?

-Je suis pas un... il se regarda et vu qu'il était vêtu que d'un caleçon. Quand est ce que je me suis déshabillée?

-Aller le glaçon bat toi!

Ils commencèrent à se battre, entraînant en même temps d'autre mage dans la bagarre.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le marchand a dit que cette guilde était turbulente. Soupira la blonde.

Soudain les porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à voler, une femme au cheveux écarlate et en armure entra et Lucy devint blême comme si elle allait faire un malaise.

-Ca suffit, arrêter de vous battre et ranger un peu la guilde vous avez tout mis sans dessus dessous.

La blanche regarda sa nouvelle amie qui n'avait pas quitté la nouvelle venue des yeux.

-C'est Erza Scarlett, une mage de rang S de notre guilde. Elle fait un peu peur comme ça mais ne t'en fait pas elle n'est pas méchante.

-Erza... Scarlett... J'avais décidé de rentrer dans une guilde pour te retrouver mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. souffla-t-elle dans un murmure pour que personne autour ne l'entende.

* * *

 _ **Voilà fin de chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas tout à fait l'histoire même de Fairy Tail comme vous pouvez le voir mais je ne m'en éloigne pas trop non plus.**_

 _ **J'ai des idées pour les prochains chapitres alors ils ne devraient pas trop tarder.**_

 ** _Merci à vous et bonne soirée. :)_**


	7. Mémoire perdue

_**Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est vraiment gentil et en plus ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait et même si ça plait pas c'est pas grave c'est l'occasion de s'améliorer .**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Scarlett, elle avait fini par la retrouver, enfin après toute ces années. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux était toujours aussi beaux et soyeux. Son visage était comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé avec ses parents, fermé. Elle n'était plus aussi souriante que quand elle était enfant mais ça importait peu à Lucy, elle avait retrouvé celle qui comptait tant pour elle, elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle.

Son cœur meurtri et vide depuis la mort de sa mère se réchauffa comme pour reprendre vie. Il battait la chamade, si fort que Lucy pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

La rousse alla séparer Natsu et Gray qui continuaient de se battre. En la voyant arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent directement et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme l'aurait fait deux amis.

-Eh Erza faisons un combat! s'écria Natsu.

-Natsu voyons elle te bat à chaque fois, se moqua un autres membres de la guilde.

Il s'approcha de l'écarlate qui lui avait tourné le dos, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la retourner et la combattre mais celle-ci se retourna si brusquement qu'il ne vit pas son coup de point arriver. Il traversa la pièce et finit dans un coin assommé.

Erza se dirigea alors vers le bar où était installée la blonde. Elle salua la blanche et le maître et s'installa sur une des chaises en croisant ses bras et fermant les yeux.

-Alors Erza je te sers quelque chose?

-Non c'est bon merci.

-Nous avons un nouveau membre, je te présente Lucy, elle se présentera demain matin à toute la guilde.

La rousse regarda pour la première fois Lucy, mais elle ne semblait pas la reconnaître, l'avait-elle oublié? Ca faisait-il trop longtemps?

-Enchantée Lucy, je suis Erza si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

-M...Merci.

La blonde se leva et commença à partir vers la sortie de la guilde.

-Et Lucy tu vas où?

-Je... Il faut que je trouve un endroit où dormir.

-Il y a Fairy Hills si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon je veux me débrouiller, j'en ai jamais eut l'occasion.

-D'accord à demain alors.

-Oui à demain.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle avait oublié le peu d'années qu'elle avait passé avec Lucy.

 _Elle m'a oublié, elle m'a oublié._

Elle était au bord des larmes, elle devait partir de la et vite reprendre de l'air, elle étouffait. Elle se mis à courir, aussi vite qu'elle put, elle devait s'éloignait d'Erza. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva à marcher le long d'un canal, les pêcheurs la saluèrent.

-Faites attention à ne pas tomber mamzelle!

-Oui merci.

Elle continua quelque mètre avant de voir une affiche où il était écrit qu'un appartement était libre. Elle rencontra la propriétaire qui était très à cheval sur le payement du loyer mais donna finalement la clé de l'appartement à la blonde. Elle s'installa, rangea ses affaires. Elle se déshabilla puis alla dans la salle de bain ain de prendre une bonne douche. Elle resta un bon moment à faire ruisseler l'eau sur sa peau.

 _Comment a-t-elle pu nous oublier?_

Elle alla finalement se coucher, elle était fatiguée avec toute ces émotions elle tombait de fatigue. Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil profond où elle était réunie avec sa mère et Erza, elle vivait une vie paisible toutes ensembles. Un rêve parfait qui sembla calmer Lucy.

Au petit matin Lucy se réveilla de meilleur humeur que la veille, elle avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir, si la rousse l'avait oublié il devait y avoir une raison et elle allait le découvrir. Mira semblait au courant de beaucoup de chose, elle essayerait de lui demandait discrètement afin qu'elle n'aie pas de soupçons.

Elle se prépara, mis un petit haut blanc avec une jupe bleu assez courte, ce qui laissaient apparaître les belles formes de la blonde. Elle accrocha ensuite sa ceinture où ses clés ainsi qu'un fouet y étaient attachés.

Elle décida ensuite de partir pour la guilde, elle prendrait son petit déjeuner là bas avant de se présenter à toute la guilde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva la guilde était encore paisible, pas comme la veille. Mira était déjà à son poste au bar et servait le peu de personnes présentes pour le moment. Lucy s'installa au bar, attendit que la blanche revienne pour commander quelque chose à manger. La blanche inquiète de la manière brusque dont elle était partie la veille s'installa à coté d'elle.

-Ca va Lucy, tu es partie si vite hier soir que j'ai cru que quelque chose n'aller pas.

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiété Mira, disons que vous voir tous si heureux comme une famille m'a fait me souvenir que la mienne est en bien triste état.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Lucy, mais tu fais maintenant partie de cette famille et tu verras tu te créeras de nouveaux et beaux souvenirs.

-J'espère bien. Dit à propos je pourrais te poser une question sur un des membres?

-Tu veux parler d'Erza? J'ai vu que tu ne l'avais pas lâché du regard hier. sourit la blanche d'un air diabolique.

Lucy soupira, _sur le fait d'être discrète on repassera, vu son sourire on croirait qu'elle sait déjà qu'Erza a une place bien importante dans mon cœur._

-Oui, elle m'intrigue, elle est si forte. Raconte moi un peu son histoire, comment elle est arrivée ici?

-Et bien Erza est arrivée ici un peu prêt en même temps que moi, elle avait 9 ans. C'est le maître qui l'a retrouvé dans une petite ville du nom de Rose-Marie où elle vivait seule, loin des autres habitants. D'après le maître, elle a beaucoup souffert, de mal nutrition mais aussi des coups qu'elle se prenait par certains des villageois. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvé elle était inconsciente et à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait que d'un nom Scarlett et portait un petit bracelet où il était écrit Luce dessus. Quand elle est arrivée à la guilde ne sachant plus qui elle était le maître lui laissa se choisir un prénom autre que celui dont elle se souvenait, elle choisit Erza mais garda tout de même Scarlett. Elle n'a jamais retrouvé la mémoire à vrai dire pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle a essayé.

 _Je le savais, elle n'avait pas pu nous oublier de son plein grès, mais elle ne retrouvera pas forcement la mémoire non plus après tout ça fait 10 ans et elle ne l'a pas retrouvé alors qu'est ce qui changerait?_

\- Personnellement je pense que si elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire c'est parce qu'elle n'avait personne de familier ici, je pense que si elle retrouvait quelqu'un de sa famille ou quelque chose qui lui y ferait penser elle s'en souviendrait. Reprit la blanche.

Au fil du récit de Mira le visage de Lucy s'était fermé mais cette dernière phrase la remit d'aplomb. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle allait lui faire retrouver la mémoire quoi qu'il en coûte. Après tout elle n'avait pas encore pu s'excuser auprès d'elle pour la manière dont elle l'avait traité le jour de son anniversaire. Et maintenant elle était aussi en partie responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée après son départ.

-Merci Mira, tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-Tien en parlant du loup, elle arrive vers nous. Salut Erza je te sers comme d'habitude?

Les yeux de l'écarlate se mirent à pétiller et la blanche comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à attendre une réponse. La rousse s'assit au bar à coté de Lucy pendant que la blanche alla chercher un part de fraisier.

-Dire que le point faible de la grande Titania est une part de gâteau, soupira Mira.

-Bonjour Lucy, alors prête pour ta présentation officielle à toute la guilde? demanda la rousse entre deux bouchées.

-Absolument, j'ai vraiment hâte. Sourit la blonde.

-D'ailleurs il est temps Lucy, tout le monde est là. Dit Mira.

Lucy se leva et alla se placer à coté du maître sur l'estrade. Il allait commencer la présentation et elle terminerait.

-Mes chers enfants un peu de silence s'il vous plait. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un nouveau membre à Fairy Tail alors soyez gentil avec elle sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. Vas y ma petite Lucy c'est à toi maintenant.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis enchantée de vous connaître et de faire partie de cette guilde. Je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia et j'ai 17 ans.

-Heartfilia? Comme la riche famille? s'étonnèrent certains membres.

-Oui c'est bien cela Heartfilia. J'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure car croyez moi vivre dans un domaine ou tout nous est servi comme sur un plateau ce n'est pas une vie très agréable contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. J'ai décidé d'intégrer une guilde afin de retrouver une personne qui m'est chère et de rendre fière ma mère. Je pratique la magie depuis mes 10 ans et je suis constellationiste. J'espère vraiment qu'on s'entendra tous bien et qu'on deviendra de bons amis. Merci.

Tous l'applaudirent. Tous sauf une, elle avait même arrêté de manger son gâteau préféré. Elle fixait la Blonde avec de grand yeux c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

 _Heartfilia, Heartfilia, ce nom m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où. Il faudrait peut être que je demande à Lucy si elle me connaît. Mais non Erza tu ne peut pas faire ça, elle va te prendre pour une folle._

Lucy était dans la foule, tous voulaient la saluer et lui poser des questions sur ne la quittait pas des yeux ce que vit Mira. Cette dernière s'accouda à son bar , mit sa tête entre ses deux mains et fixa la rousse avant d'engager la discussion ce qui surprit Titania.

-Pourquoi tu fixes Lucy comme ça Erza? On croirait que tu l'aimes encore plus que ta part de fraiser que tu n'as même pas terminé.

-Pas...Pas du tout, elle m'intrigue c'est tout.

-Et bien dans ce cas vous êtes deux. Rigola la blanche.

-Comment ça, qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Mais la blanche ne lui répondit pas, elle lui avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait déjà vers l'arrière salle.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par là hein? Mira.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la foule où Lucy était au centre, elle la regarda essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Soudain le regard de Lucy se posa sur le sien et Lucy lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires. Erza sentit son corps se réchauffer et le rouge lui montait un peu aux joues. Elle détourna le regard un peu gênée.

 _Mais qui es-tu donc Lucy Heartfilia?_

* * *

 ** _Voila le chapitre est terminé, je sais c'est méchant beaucoup se demandaient comment allait se passer les retrouvailles, mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant désolée :D_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre j'ai les idées mais je commence à travailler demain alors je verrais bien._**

 ** _J'espère que le chapitre vous aura quand même plu :)_**

 ** _A la prochaine._**


End file.
